The Pain That Is Me
by rachel.the.random
Summary: Kureno gets sick and it's basicly Akito's fault. When Hatori begins to take care of the rooster, he gets to know him all lot more than he'd like. Until eventually he begins liking Kureno himself HatorixKureno! rare, nonexistant pairing...


Title: The Pain That Is Me

Author: Ray (Rachel.the.random)  
Potential pairings: HatorixKureno (weird isn't it?) / one-sided AkitoxKureno

Description: Kureno gets sick and it's basicly Akito's fault. When Hatori begins to take care of the rooster, he gets to know him all lot more than he'd like. Until eventually he begins liking Kureno himself (HatorixKureno! rare, nonexistant pairing... )  
Disclaimer: -flies to Japan and demands a battle against Natsuki Takaya (owner of FB)- I demand a battle of checkers! -plays for about two hours and looses- TT no, I don't own it...

Chapter 1: Letting More Than Bad News Out

* * *

"So... What's wrong with me?" 

"It seems that you've developed some sort of imaginary problem for yourself"  
"Imaginary?... This pain isn't imaginary Hatori!"  
"I know. The pain is from depression. Your problem is imaginary because your in denial of being depressed"  
Kureno felt a slight pain shoot to his heart "I'm.. not depressed... I have no reason to be".

His voice was faultering and he knew he was about to lose his cool. He had to get out of there. He couldn't break down in front of Hatori.  
"So you're telling me that being beaten to the point of half death about two months ago is no reason to be depressed? I beleive what's best for you Kureno, is to seperate yourself from Akito for a little while. At least until you can regain your composure"  
Hatori knew he was right. Kureno had been too worked up about Akito lately, and it would be best to seperate the two for a while. For Kureno's sake anyway. The poor man was about to fall apart and Hatori sensed it.

"I.. don't want to leave her... by herself" Kureno's voice had quivered. He was inches from pouring his guts out and it made him feel nausiated.  
"She won't be alone. I'll visit her regularly and bring you news of how she's doing whenever I have a chance to. For now, we should decide where you need to stay"  
The rooster felt anger run through his veins. Hatori was acting like he hadn't said anything about not wanting to leave. "Didn't you hear me! I'm not leaving! I'm not depressed! And lastly, I didn't make up an 'imaginary' problem for myself!"

The ryu had suspected something like this would happen. He knew if Kureno were to get any angrier he would make himself sick. So the dragon planned to do just that. If the rooster got sick enough, then he'd be too weak to reject the help that Hatori was offering. "You ARE going to leave. You ARE depressesed. And mostly, you DID make an imaginary problem if not in mind then your body did it for you. Since you don't want to cooperate at all then I'm choosing where you'll be staying. Shigure's would be the best bet seeing as how Tohru and the boys are currently visiting the lake house."

Kureno felt anger boil up in him again. His throat started to burn and his stomach was churning. He was about to shout at Hatori again but when he opened his mouth a foul green liguid poured from him. He began to puke and his body was racking with pain as his stomach emptied it's contents. He felt his eyes heat up as tears threatened to fall as the pain grew worse and worse. The ryu felt rather guilty now, knowing that this was his doing so he walked slowly towards his fellow jyuunishi and rubbed his back as he was shaking. When Kureno had finished he was worn out and exhausted. His insides were screaming for rest and he wanted so badly to oblige them.

Hatori must have known what was going on because he next said, "You'll need your sleep now after that. You can sleep on my bed while I clean this mess and finish my work. Afterwards, I insist you get your things packed to go to Shigure's while I'll tell Akito that you'll be leaving for a while.". Kureno nodded and began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Hatori... I'm sorry... Thanks for trying to help.". And with that, he left the room to give himself the sleep he had been deprived of lately. Hatori watched him leave then bent to the floor to begin cleaning the mess that had been made. "It's whatI do... Kureno...".

* * *

Ray: Sooo... what do you guys think? I know. It's a very strange pairing, almost non-existant. But I like it. Please review! I love reviews. I'll even have Homey-Kyo (my kitten) give you a cookie! She fetches cookies! Watch! Homey! I want a cookie! 

Homey-kyo: -stares at her as if she's crazy- mew

Ray: NUUUU! You disobey! TT you must be under the evil wicked addicting power of DDR... May "The Band God " bless your twisted little kitty soul... Please review! Let me know if I should continue this or not. Even though I have five chapters written already >>... BLUE FLYING MONKEYS EAT PINK APPLESAUCE IN THE AMAZON!


End file.
